wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
C'est Wags, C'est Bon
C'est Wags, C'est Bon is a French Wiggles song about Wags. Song Credits Wiggle Bay * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field * Bass: Chris Lupton * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Steve Blau * Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Co-Produced by: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Mic Conway, Carolyn Ferrie * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Bass: David Stratton * Recorded by Craig Abercrombie, Tim Gurner * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie * Mastered by: Robin Gist Surfer Jeff * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Greg Page * Manzillas/Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, Mark Punch, Simon Pryce * Musicians: Murray Cook, Nicolino DiSipo, Anthony Field, John Field, Alex Keller Song Lyrics Greg: C'est Wags, (Wiggles: C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) He's the coolest dog you'll ever meet. C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) The doggy with the dancing feet. (Wags: Woof) C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) You'll dance up a storm at the beach or the ballroom. C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) The doggy with the dancing feet. (Wags: Woof) You can dance with Wags Dance the Foxty Trout (Wags: Woof, woof) The Chihuahua wow (Wags: Woof) Dance the Malamute (Wags: Woof, woof, woof) And you can dance with Wags (Wags: Woof) Dance the Pekingese (Wags: Woof, woof) Do the husky hustle (Wags: Woof) The Chihuahua wow C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) He's the coolest dog you'll ever meet. C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) The doggy with the dancing feet. (Wags: Woof) C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) You'll dance up a storm at the beach or the ballroom. C'est Wags, (C'est Wags) C'est Bon (C'est Bon) The doggy with the dancing feet. Ooh-la-la (Wags: Woof) The doggy with the dancing feet. (Wags: Woof) The doggy with the dancing feet. (Wags: Woof, woof, woof) Trivia *The "C'est" part was put into this song because this is a French song about Wags. And in French, "C'est" means "this is". Also in French, "Bon" means "good". *In the Wiggle Bay version of this song, the word "feet" isn't sung in the very last time The Wiggles sing "The doggy with the dancing feet." *The 2002 Version plays in G while the 2007 Version Plays in E Video Appearances *Wiggle Bay (video) *Dorothy's Memory Book * Surfer Jeff (video) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party Album Appearences *Wiggle Bay (album) * Surfer Jeff (album) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (album) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:French songs Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Music Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Series 5 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes